The Last Day, or is it?
by Griever150
Summary: Kenshin's acting off and doesn't know if he should tell his true feelings or hide them. Will he be able to before its too late? Well, you just have to read it to figure that out or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Nobuhiro Watsuki does, so do not sue, not like anyone would get anything if they did since I am dirt poor in real life

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairing: Sanosuke/Kenshin

Rated: M (just to be safe xD)

The more I tried not to think about him, the more I thought about him. Maybe I was a fool or just acting out, but I wanted him more, I needed him more. I started to think about him while I was meditating one night all alone, I started to day dream that he was by my side, though he wasn't really there. When I returned back to the Kamiya Dojo, I just went onto my own futon. Just laying there, staring up at the ceiling wondering how he was doing, I couldn't sleep that night. Though in the morning none of them seemed to be bothered by the fact of me yawning like crazy, they just thought I was acting well normal, if that's called how I normally acted.

"Are you going to eat your rice balls?" Yahiko asked me.

"Huh? What?" I asked while rubbing my eyes, trying to stay awake.

"I guess not, they are mine now." Yahiko replied as he snatched them off of my plate.

"That's low." Sanosuke remarked, as he nudged me a bit.

Megumi just chuckled at all this, but I was just simply out of it. I suppose the only one that did notice my odd behavior was my bud. Kaoru was somewhere else at the time being, though she probably would have yelled at me or knocked me on my head for trying to sleep at the table. Though I couldn't help it, I just went out of the dojo as I sat next to a cherry blossom tree now. Just staring up at its leaves, man I must have been out of it, though at the same time I tried to doze off, yes I am Kenshin Himura.

"Come on, play." Ayame said towards me.

"Yeah, come on uncle Kenny." Suzume replied to me, tossing the ball at me.

"Can I sleep?" Kenshin asked now, not even trying to catch the ball, so it went rolling a bit.

"No sleep. Play." Ayame pointed out, as she ran around the tree and picked up the ball.

"Come on." Kenshin replied toward her.

"Uncle Sano came out to play." Suzume said as she ran over to him.

"I don't play." Sanosuke remarked, as he crossed his arms.

I just couldn't help it, the way he stood there, even his voice, it was so soothing. Okay, maybe I was losing my mind here, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Even though my tiredness was starting to take a toll on me, I just wanted to keep my eyes on him, no one else. I slowly tossed the ball to Suzume though, as she giggled then tossed the ball towards Sanosuke. Sanosuke seemed to just walk off though, so I got onto my feet. I didn't want to lose sight of him, my heart pounded every moment I thought of him.

"Where are you off too?" Kenshin asked toward Sanosuke.

"I am not sticking around to play with them." Sanosuke remarked, as he gave a light huff.

"Then maybe we can sit by the water together." Kenshin suggested to him.

"We?" Sanosuke asked now, as he glanced toward me in an odd manner.

"Well, its a quiet spot. Away from them and everyone else." Kenshin answered.

"Fine." Sanosuke said with a grumble giving.

I noticed that he wasn't that happy with me right now, though I barely walked straight as it was. Since I was so sleepy, but somehow we made it to the water. I don't know how I did though, but Sanosuke had no problems getting there. I just sat by the water's edge staring off into the water, trying so hard not to say anything towards him now, it seemed off anyhow. It wasn't like that my best friend had the same feelings that I did for him, right?

"So, why are we sitting here not talking?" Sanosuke asked me.

"I might say something odd." Kenshin told him.

"Right, and I suppose that would be about Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked.

"No. I am glad that I get to spend time alone from her." Kenshin spoke softly.

"Your not alone though." Sanosuke stated, as he stared towards me.

"I know, but I told you to come." Kenshin whispered under his breath.

The more I tried to hide it, the more suspicious I made him, but maybe it was for the best if I left it as it was. I didn't know what he would say to me, he just kept staring towards me, like if he wanted to hear more. But I just couldn't find the right words, I kept thinking that he would think me as a fool for saying that I had feelings towards him and that he was the one I thought about. Oh, this wasn't going so good for me, how was I going to get myself out of this now?

"Come on talk." Sanosuke replied through all the silence.

"But, I might say something you don't like." Kenshin replied, though gulped just by saying that.

"Try me, my friend." Sanosuke pointed out.

"Well, I... I just don't know." Kenshin said, as I then just touched the water with a finger now, trying not to blush that bad.

"Have you finally lost it Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked toward me now, as he watched me now.

"I am just trying to enjoy it here." Kenshin replied.

I tried to keep hiding it now, but I kept blushing. I really shouldn't have told him to come along, but I didn't want to be alone anymore. I was also tired of the way Kaoru treated me like, I just couldn't stand it. But, now Sanosuke was just watching me, waiting for me to speak more to him. What was I going to do now? My mind and heart were set on him alone, so how was I going to get out of this? I keep thinking of ways to return back to the dojo, but knowing him, he might just follow.

"I am getting bored here." Sanosuke said simply.

"You can go back to the dojo, I am sure they are done playing." Kenshin pointed out.

"I wouldn't leave you here alone. Besides that, you should go check on the missie." Sanosuke replied.

"I guess I should." Kenshin replied, before standing up and starting to leave.

Just when, I felt Sanosuke's hand go in my own hand, was I dreaming? I looked down though and there it was, right in my own hand, I just quickly blushed and hoped that he didn't see it. Like the many other times I had blushed when he was just near me, speaking with me. But I couldn't let his hand go, that would be rude, but I kind of liked it within my own hand. So, I just walked hand in hand with him, like if we were meant to be together. Now, what was this odd feeling that I kept having?

"Hey Kenshin, why are you still holding my hand?" Sanosuke asked now.

"Oh sorry." Kenshin said, as I then let go of his hand, not wanting to of course.

Though oddly Sanosuke just looked to me like if I really lost it, he didn't say any more. Sanosuke didn't even try to place his hand within mine again either, so I felt bad about that. But we still walked to the dojo together, as I then glanced around quickly. But only Kaoru was standing outside of the dojo, as Sanosuke then waved towards me before he ran quickly inside. Like if Kaoru would beat him up just by walking next to me, I didn't get him at times.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I went to the water to relax." Kenshin replied quickly.

"Then why was Sanosuke by you?" Kaoru asked me.

"He followed me." Kenshin gave a light nod.

"You didn't even do your chores yet." Kaoru proclaimed.

I gave a sigh, just my day. I was overly tired because of the other night, and now this. I then asked her what needed to be done, as usual she wanted me to do most everything. I gave another sigh, though did them to shut her up, since I didn't want her to pound me either. I even pretended to be happy for her, so that way she wouldn't see the real me, the depressed me. I didn't know why I had kind of shown it off to Sanosuke, besides my blushing. I later came back into the dojo and laid onto my futon. But like the night before, I just stared at the ceiling, just thinking about Sanosuke once more.

"I can't sleep." Kenshin pointed out.

"Just go to bed. We do share the same room." Kaoru told me.

"Alright." Kenshin said slowly.

Though I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't fall to sleep. I even thought about how Sanosuke had placed his hand within my own, I looked to my hand as I blushed there. I just keep thinking of him, no matter how much I tried not to, I did somehow. But I stayed quiet on my futon, as I stared toward the ceiling again. Just what was I going to do about my feelings? My real feelings, they were not like the ones I had for her, no way. I had deeper feelings for him, much more deeper, I could feel them within my very soul. The next morning I barely was able to walk straight again, but this time it was very noticeable. I even almost crashed into a wall, though Yahiko just thought I must have got some sake.

"I wonder if you'll eat today, if not more for me." Yahiko pointed out.

"Oh, you better not lay a hand onto his food." Sanosuke remarked toward him.

"What did you say?" Yahiko asked as he got all super mad over that.

"You really want to fight me?" Sanosuke asked.

"Guys, enough!" Kaoru yelled, before she placed down the food onto everyone's plate.

"Fine, we'll settle it outside or something." Sanosuke grumbled.

"Food?" Kenshin asked slowly, rubbing his eyes.

It was odd, it felt like all eyes were on me at the table. I just tried to stay as quiet as I could now, trying not to say anything else out of the blue. Though the others started to eat, as I prodded my own food before myself. I didn't want to eat, I wanted to just head to the futon and fall to sleep. Sanosuke gave me the strangest look that I ever seen before, so I just took a bit out of my food then. I didn't know why he was concerned about me, no one else seemed to, right? When the others got done eating, I decided to sneak outside of the dojo. I went back under the cherry blossom tree, and yes I dozed off this time.

"You said you wanted to fight me out here, so let's go." Yahiko pointed out.

"I didn't know you were this serious." Sanosuke replied.

"Darn right I am." Yahiko snapped out.

"Well, then take a go." Sanosuke laughed a bit.

"Oh come on." Kenshin replied slowly, rubbing his eyes from under the tree.

"What, you want to fight me instead?" Yahiko asked.

"What, no." Kenshin said slowly, as he rolled his eyes.

"Um, I think someone is sleepy." Sanosuke whispered toward Yahiko.

"You think?" Yahiko asked.

"Alright, I know. But, maybe we shouldn't fight today." Sanosuke replied now.

"Kenshin, you ruin everything." Yahiko growled.

"What did I do?" Kenshin asked, giving off a yawn.

"Yahiko, please." Sanosuke replied now.

"Fine, whatever." Yahiko said as he stormed off into the dojo.

"Now, you better explain yourself pal." Sanosuke remarked.

"I can't sleep at nights." Kenshin replied, as he yawned even more so.

"Well, I can help you sleep." Sanosuke said simply, as he eyed me now.

Wait, what? Sanosuke wanted to help me? I didn't know what to say toward this, so I just gave a small nod, hoping that he didn't notice it. But, it didn't seem to work the way I had planned, Sanosuke came over by my side and well... lifted me up into his arms. Oh, this was something I had dreamed about, but where was he going to take me, and why was he even holding me? Sanosuke took me into a different room in the house, actually wasn't it his room? Sanosuke softly placed me onto the futon, as he laid himself next to me. I blushed bright red, trying to hide this once more from him.

"Now, if you need anything else you let me know." Sanosuke whispered towards me.

"I could sleep in my own futon you know." Kenshin protested.

"Oh really?" Sanosuke asked.

"Alright, I can't. But, what good will this do?" Kenshin asked him.

"You just get some rest. You look like you need it." Sanosuke replied as he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

I didn't object to this, but laying next to him, just wasn't what I had in mind. But, I seemed to somehow fall asleep with him right by my side. I didn't want to let him know that was probably the only way I could fall asleep now. Though something seemed wrong, something seemed to be out of place. So I woke up, to find that Sanosuke had left, but maybe it was for the best I thought. Besides that, he didn't really want to stay by my side, or so I thought. So, I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't now that he was gone. I then started to search for him all over the dojo, though I had accidentally stepped onto Kaoru's feet.

"Kenshin I am going to beat you badly!" Kaoru yelled towards me.

"I am so sorry, Kaoru." Kenshin told her.

"Besides that, why weren't you doing your chores?" Kaoru asked.

"I am looking for my Sanosuke." Kenshin said slowly, biting his lower lip.

"I am sure he is around here somewhere. Just go do your chores." Kaoru proclaimed.

I sighed now, before I went to do the chores. I didn't want her grumpy all the time either, though I worried about him. I wondered if something happened to him, though my chores were a mess now. I even spelt water all over the floor when trying to only use the cloth, but my foot kicked over the water bucket. I even left some of the laundry on the yard, instead of hanging it up to dry like the rest. All I kept thinking about was Sanosuke and how I needed him around. I then looked over to what I done, and quickly ran off somewhere. Though oddly I ran right into him, without even trying to do so.

"Hey watch it!" Sanosuke yelled.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked now.

"I made a mess at the dojo." Kenshin said slowly.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Sanosuke asked me.

"I decided to run off somewhere for the time being." Kenshin stated.

"Well, you never picked up the ring that you wanted to give to Kaoru." Sanosuke announced.

Wait, I did such a thing like this? I didn't even recall buying her a ring, but if my friend said I did, I must have right? I then shrugged before I just followed after him. I didn't even know what he was talking about anymore, though the guy at the stand recognized me as well, he then smiled toward me.

"Oh, here's the ring you wanted sir." Hikaru stated towards me.

"Can I have it now?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, you already paid, so of course." Hikaru replied, before handing me the box that had the ring inside of it.

"Thank you." Kenshin told him, before opening the box and glancing at the ring.

"Um, is mine ready too?" Sanosuke asked.

"Of course sir, here it is." Hikaru replied, before he placed a nice blue box within Sanosuke's hands.

"Alright, now I wonder if I could ask that someone." Sanosuke said, placing the box into his pocket then toyed with his hands before he ran back in the direction of the dojo.

I really thought it was for Megumi though in my mind, though I didn't follow after him. I looked at the other rings this guy had, he had many. Lots of them too, but one of the rings, I liked very much, it was more beautiful then the one I picked out for Kaoru. I then pointed toward it, and the man let me look at it, I held it carefully in my hand. I liked it too much, so I decided to ask how much, but oddly the guy said it was free. Free? I asked myself, and I thought I shouldn't bother to object with it, so now I had two rings. Just what was going on with me? I then walked to the dojo slowly, before I placed the box away.

"Hey uncle Kenny." Suzume replied and hugged me like if she was glad to see me.

"Hi, Suzume." Kenshin replied.

Suzume just smiled towards me, like if she knew that I had a ring. But, it wasn't only her, it was Karou too, she seemed utterly happy to see me as well. Alright, was there something I was missing, or did Sanosuke tell them? But, oddly I didn't see my friend around at the dojo, but he headed this way, didn't he? Megumi looked to me, as if she was waiting for me to say something, I just quickly gulped now. No, no this wasn't right, I then found myself running from the dojo, running from them. I kept running, I didn't really know where I was running to, but just then I stopped in my tracks. Was... was that Sanosuke, sitting on the bench alone? I walked closer, and sure enough it was him, so I decided to talk with him.

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked.

"Just leave me be." Sanosuke replied toward me.

"What is the matter?" Kenshin asked more.

"You have the missie, you should be happy." Sanosuke said slowly, before he got off the bench.

"I ran, I didn't ask her." Kenshin stated now.

"You should only go after the one." Sanosuke pointed out, as he ran over to the train station.

Wait, didn't he not like those things? Besides that, what was he talking about? But, I couldn't let him leave, I just couldn't. I didn't want to feel empty and incomplete, I needed him in my life. My heart raced, as I ran over to his side, all I could think of doing at the time was just holding him. So, I then placed my arms around him, trying to get him to stay, I didn't want him to leave me, not now.

"Kenshin, not in front of all these people." Sanosuke remarked, as he only removed my arms off of himself.

"I can't let you go." Kenshin proclaimed.

"Just go back to the dojo." Sanosuke replied towards me.

"But, Sano." Kenshin protested.

"Kenshin, I need to do this." Sanosuke remarked, before he went over to where you buy the tickets at.

Oh, I couldn't let him go on that train, not alone. Or even on it at all, I then followed after him quickly, as I then held him close against myself. I hoped that this would make him stay this time, but he just got out of my hold, and jumped onto the train once he got the ticket. I tried to follow after him still, but seeing that I didn't even bother to stop to buy a ticket, they didn't let me on. Sanosuke waved towards me, as I sighed now. I then just sat onto the bench that was there, I lost everything I had. Everything that I always wanted, was gone now. I sadly gave up, after waiting on that bench for five days straight without anything to drink, eat, or even sleeping.

I then returned back to the dojo, Kaoru slapping my cheek very hard. Left it very red from that, but I just couldn't fall to sleep anymore. The mornings even were rough on my body, I couldn't manage to even touch my food, so Yahiko just always ate my share. I couldn't take it, I always just stared at the ceiling. Even when Kaoru told me to do chores, I couldn't even do those right anymore, I kept messing up. Megumi even noticed, so she told me by the next week to get looked at, since I even looked thinner and very pale. Megumi glanced over to Kaoru now, before she whispered her things, I had no idea of what, since I seemed so lost to the world.

But, when I thought all was lost for good. That night, it started to rain like crazy, I actually got cold. Megumi was staying by my side more, trying to help me with whatever was wrong with me. I didn't even notice anything was off about myself though, even Kaoru gave me whatever Megumi asked of her. It seemed odd, but just then I saw a figure come inside, before everything seemed to go dark.

"Tell me the news." Sanosuke told them.

"Its not good, he might not make it much more longer." Megumi pointed out.

"How long does he have?" Sanosuke asked, though oddly he placed his hand within Kenshin's.

"Maybe a few days tops, since he stopped eating and everything else." Megumi shook her head.

"I shouldn't have left." Sanosuke replied now, thinking it was his fault.

"Need anything else, Megumi?" Kaoru asked her.

"Well, if we can get him to eat. That might make things better, but I don't know." Megumi replied.

"I can cook something for him." Kaoru stated.

"No, I can cook." Sanosuke insisted, as he let go of Kenshin's hand, before he went to go and cook.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Kaoru asked now.

"Beats me." Megumi replied.

"He has been acting oddly lately." Kaoru said slowly.

"Well, let's sit him up and wait till Sanosuke is done with the cooking." Megumi told her.

"Alright." Kaoru replied, though she didn't even know that he cooked.

Nothing seemed to get through to me, though at least the blackness started to clear. I noticed faces, but I didn't recognize any of them, who were they? I even glanced to the doorway, I just wanted to run, to run out, but why? I felt like giving up, as I coughed now, though that only made them seem more worried about me. But why, weren't they not before?

"Its alright." Megumi said slowly.

"Yeah, we are all here for you." Kaoru replied with a smile.

"You can't die on us." Yahiko said as he glanced to me as well.

But I probably looked like I wasn't all there, yet their voices weren't heard by me. I couldn't make them out, or their faces yet. Everything seemed like a blur, but all I knew was one thing, I wanted out of here! I kicked and squirmed now, since I felt someone holding me up it appeared, I tried to make my escape. But just when I thought it was safe, I felt much stronger arms holding me down, I even thought this person was well force feeding me.

"Come on, come back to me." Sanosuke replied toward me.

"Well, I guess Sanosuke can take care of him." Megumi pointed out now, as she just watched him.

"I guess so, since Kenshin just seems to throw fits." Kaoru laughed a little, but knew she shouldn't be trying to make jokes right now.

"I never gave you something." Sanosuke whispered to me alone.

"Kenshin, snap out of it." Kaoru replied, even giving a smack to my cheek, though oddly it only made Sanosuke glare toward her.

"Stop it, I have it covered." Sanosuke replied to her.

Though Kaoru soon nodded, as she let him be now. Man, he had changed since the time he had been away. I didn't notice anything, all I knew was that someone was taking care of me, someone whom seemed to be the one. The one for me, I just knew it, I knew this person was, I didn't speak yet, but just let him continue on with force feeding me. At least, I tried to eat what he gave me now, but to my surprise it tasted very good, so I then actually started to eat it on my own.

"Good, good. You are doing good Kenshin." Sanosuke replied toward me.

"Yeah, you best eat." Yahiko protested.

"Yahiko, leave him be right now." Megumi said to him.

"Thank you." Sanosuke replied.

"No problem." Megumi said as she blushed.

I just watched the oddness, well to me it seemed odd. Though at least I could make out their faces, that I wanted to see, well so I thought. I kept eating what was before me though, I was starving after all, I loved the taste of it. But I then glanced over to the one, the man that was there, him... I wanted to be with him. I wondered if there was anything to drink near me, but there was water. So, I just took that instead, as the eyes all watched me, was I that entertaining to them?

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh man, I missed you." Sanosuke replied, as he held me close.

"I missed him more, Sanosuke." Kaoru protested, as she give him death glares.

"I doubt it." Sanosuke said slowly, as he kept holding me.

I liked it though, but I didn't want him hurt either. I just got done with the food and the drink as quickly as possible. Since I didn't want them two to start fighting over me or something. Though, I couldn't picture that this guy would hurt a women. I slowly crept myself closer to this man, the one that was holding onto me, I only wanted to be near him.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, as she smacked my cheek again.

"Hey not so rough." Megumi insisted.

"Yeah." Sanosuke replied after this.

"You guys are odd, I am out of here." Yahiko pointed out, as he walked out.

"Besides Kaoru, Kenshin has something for you." Sanosuke replied, as he nudged me a bit.

"Oh yeah." Kenshin said slowly, before reaching into his pocket.

But wait, I didn't want to give her the ring, or even ask her. I wanted to ask someone else in this room, but I knew what would come out of this, I gulped then. Before I hoped that I had found the one that I picked for Kaoru, but it seemed like I did. Though strangely only Sanosuke looked toward me when I gulped, like if he knew I didn't love her at all.

"I don't want to give her anything." Kenshin whispered slowly toward Sanosuke now.

Kaoru huffed now as I glanced down to the ground, actually I didn't want to give her that ring I had gotten for her at all. Sanosuke sighed though, as I tried to stay calm, but I only loved him. Kaoru got rather mad now, as she hit me on the back of my head, which only made Sanosuke mad at her for doing such. So I watched as Kaoru stormed out of the room.

"Kenshin... I have something to ask you." Sanosuke replied slowly.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said to him.

"Kenshin... we been with one another for a very long time now. But, that isn't the point." Sanosuke said a bit, playing with his hands.

I recalled him doing this earlier, when he also got a ring, wasn't it? Though, I kept watching him slowly, wondering what he was up to. Though he got onto one knee, as I blushed very badly, wait... was he going to ask that to me? Me, of all people?

"Kenshin, would you take me as your husband?" Sanosuke asked now, as he held out the blue box.

"Yes." Kenshin whispered out.

"Go on." Sanosuke replied, as he handed me the box.

"Okay." Kenshin replied slowly.

I then opened the box now, though wondered what was up with him. Though I looked to the ring, it was very nice, I then remembered the other one I got. I slowly took it out of my pocket, before I placed it within his hands. He glanced toward me, though he smiled brightly, before he opened his too.

"Its very lovely." Sanosuke pointed out, as he got off his knee now and kissed my lips.

"I like the one you choose too." Kenshin replied.

"Well, now we can be with one another." Sanosuke stated as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought I lost you." Kenshin whispered.

"So... this was my fault." Sanosuke said slowly, though didn't let me go.

"I think I'm not needed anymore." Megumi replied, before finally leaving.

"No, I didn't tell you my feelings." Kenshin stated.

"Well, my husband to be. I forgive you." Sanosuke replied, as he pulled me close and gave me a very big kiss this time.

"Now you are all mine." Kenshin said slowly, as his heart raced more.

"But, you are also mine." Sanosuke replied, as he held me closer to himself, even lending me his body warmth.

"I should have told you." Kenshin replied slowly.

"Its fine, my love." Sanosuke said as he kept close to me still.

I even heard the rain outside now, yes it was still coming down. But I was still cold, so I stayed very close to the one I choose. Sanosuke only covered me with the blankets that were there, as he kept me close to himself. I liked it there within his embrace, it felt so warm, so very warm. I didn't want to ever leave him, or have him leave me again.

"I told them where I was going, when I left on the train." Sanosuke whispered to me.

"Its not your fault then, my hubby to be." Kenshin replied with a smile.

"Oh, I like when you call me that." Sanosuke said as he chuckled.

"But, shouldn't we buy a place for ourselves?" Kenshin asked.

"Actually, we should. That way no one will bother us." Sanosuke answered, hoping that I was warm now.

"I liked the food too." Kenshin replied now.

"Oh, I made it." Sanosuke replied while blushing.

This is the end of the chapter, um you can tell me if you like it or hate it whatever. I did want to make another chapter for this, but now I am not so sure...


	2. Chapter 2 The Mystery

**Chapter Two: The Mystery**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Nobuhiro Watsuki does, so do not sue, not like anyone would get anything if they did since I am dirt poor in real life

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairing: Sanosuke/Kenshin

**Rated: M (just to be safe xD)**

I slowly walked into the forest not knowing it, but I wanted to be there alone for the time being to train myself. I took out my reverse blade sword, though I then heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me, I turned my glance to find Sanosuke standing there. I put my sword away as Sanosuke just hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe we are getting married soon." Sanosuke whispered.

"I wanted to train more, just in case." Kenshin replied.

"Yeah, also I been trying to make money so that we can get a place to live." Sanosuke explained.

I just looked to him oddly, him get money? Wasn't Sanosuke normally spending it then gaining it? I didn't bother on asking him how he would pay for us to get a home. But with Sanosuke here with me made all my fears go away, even though no one else knew where I went. I then wondered how Sanosuke knew I was here.

"How did you find me?" Kenshin asked him.

"Come on, you send out an aura. I got used to it you know." Sanosuke pointed out then.

I just shrugged, as I noticed that strong fog now started to cover over the forest. Sanosuke even got closer to me, I felt him brush against myself even. Though all I did was blush from this, as I placed my arms around him. Well, it seemed that some part of Sanosuke's old behavior was still there. But I knew that he had really changed, since Sanosuke cooked, but not just that he did other things now too. But that didn't make me love him less, actually it made my love for him grow.

"Its getting very foggy." Kenshin whispered to his love.

"Yeah, I can barely see anything." Sanosuke replied with a deep shiver.

I knew Sanosuke was scared now, as I just kept holding him close against myself. I couldn't even make out that much either, though I then seen a bright light. It was from a train, but how was it driving with no tracks, let alone inside the forest? We were nowhere close to this mysterious train luckily. I just out a sigh. Though Sanosuke seemed to cling onto me instead now. I just chuckled softly to him.

Somehow we ignored this odd train and started to walk toward the dojo. Sanosuke was ever so close now, he wouldn't leave my side. I think Sanosuke got spooked by that train that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but I was still wondering about it. I just watched the train go deeper into the forest, the fog didn't even lift either. Soon we arrived at the dojo, Sanosuke was still scared out of his mind though from that.

"Hi Kaoru." Kenshin whispered slowly.

"Why were you two away from the dojo so long for?" Kaoru asked.

"I just wanted to train." Kenshin told her.

"For two days?" Kaoru asked then.

"There's a ghost train out there." Sanosuke said in a shutter.

Kaoru just laughed at him, but some part of me wanted to agree with him on that. But I didn't think much of it, though Kaoru just gave me a dirty glare. Right... she didn't know yet, that I choose Sanosuke, unless Megumi told her. But at this point I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to keep Sanosuke even though he acted this way at times. I decided to head back to the forest with Sanosuke just clinging onto me, since he was afraid that the ghost train was still out there.

"It was just a dream." Kenshin then said suddenly.

"But... but..." Sanosuke tried to say, but stopped himself.

Kaoru glanced over toward Sanosuke slightly, then toward Kenshin. Kaoru then came over to Kenshin as she gently prodded his shoulder. Sanosuke eyed her now, wondering what she was up to. Kenshin just gave a small shrug as he went inside the dojo. Sanosuke slowly gave a shrug as well, before following Kenshin inside, figuring it was best not to talk about that ghost train.

"We should really talk alone." Kaoru soon said toward Kenshin.

"About what?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't want to say in front of him." Kaoru then whispered to Kenshin.

Sanosuke stared toward them a moment, as he gave a small huff. Alright, maybe Kaoru didn't know, or she just wanted to ask him things. Sanosuke slowly walked out of the dojo though, since Kaoru wanted to speak to Kenshin alone, though he didn't approve of such things. Kenshin sighed slightly, as he watched Sanosuke leave out of the dojo.

"Well, say what you wanted to say." Kenshin told her.

"For one thing why are you hanging around Sanosuke for?" Kaoru asked him.

"Because Sanosuke gave me a lovely ring." Kenshin pointed out, as he shown Kaoru it.

"Well, Sanosuke is a guy, I doubt he can please you." Kaoru remarked as she tapped her foot.

"But I love him." Kenshin whispered softly.

"Sanosuke can't have kids you know." Kaoru then chuckled after saying that one.

"Whatever, I still love him." Kenshin said slowly, wondering what Kaoru was trying to get at.

"I am going to have a word with him." Kaoru then replied, as she stormed out of the dojo in an angry manner.

Kenshin shook his head, though he just hoped that she wouldn't say anything rude to Sanosuke now. Though Kenshin now wondered why Megumi didn't tell her, unless she tried to, Kenshin wasn't too certain about it all. Kenshin slowly went out of the dojo to spy on Kaoru, to see what she was going to say toward the man he loved. It was obvious though that Kaoru didn't approve of him being with Sanosuke. It seemed that Kaoru went to a spot somewhere near the dojo to talk with Megumi, though Kenshin hid behind a tree.

"I don't think he should be with Sanosuke of all people." Kaoru whispered to Megumi.

"I really think they make a great pair." Megumi chuckled lightly.

"Oh come on. Two guys together, what's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked, getting all angry.

"Well, Kenshin has brought out the good side in Sanosuke." Megumi replied rubbing her chin.

"Right... I am sure you will say that they should get married too?" Kaoru asked her.

"If they want to." Megumi pointed out.

"You are hopeless." Kaoru sighed now.

Kaoru didn't even once realize that Kenshin overheard everything that she had just said to Megumi. Kenshin now knew that he probably would be kept here, if he was caught that was. So Kenshin crept out from behind the tree and returned back to Sanosuke. Sanosuke looked at Kenshin a bit, wondering what went down and why Kenshin looked worried about something. Kenshin eyed Sanosuke a little as he then walked off toward the forest. Sanosuke gave a light shrug, before following him of course. Though oddly the ghost train couldn't be found at all, maybe it was a dream like Kenshin said?

"See nothing to be afraid of." Kenshin told Sanosuke.

"What happened to that ghost train?" Sanosuke quickly asked, glancing around the whole place.

"I don't know. But maybe if it comes back we can ride it." Kenshin teased slightly, though knew that freaked Sanosuke out.

"You mean you want to ride that thing? It might be haunted!" Sanosuke replied, before he clinged onto Kenshin's leg.

"Sano, I was just teasing." Kenshin pointed out.

"Well, if you really want to ride it, but you better keep me safe. Since we are getting married soon you know." Sanosuke remarked with a deep tone.

"I can do that Sano, that I can." Kenshin replied with a bright smile.

"Well then you would need to comfort me, once we are on it and once it shows up again." Sanosuke stated simply.

They walked off together and decided not to try to find the ghost train for the time being, since it wasn't around anymore. But where could of it have gone? Sanosuke sighed lightly, as he glanced over toward Kenshin a bit. Sanosuke wondered how Kenshin was going to let Kaoru know they were going to be getting married soon, though he also wondered if Megumi had bothered to tell her or not. Well if Megumi hadn't then Kenshin would have to tell the missy, this was something Sanosuke knew very well. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at the forest slowly, as Sanosuke shrugged a little.

"Sure has gotten dark all of a sudden." Sanosuke replied, glancing at the clouds above them.

Sanosuke sighed a little, since Kenshin didn't seem to not be paying attention at the moment. Soon raindrops fell from the clouds, as Sanosuke stood there a moment, trying to catch the raindrops on his hands. Kenshin watched him slowly, he seemed to be thinking over things in his head though. Sanosuke even caught a few raindrops on his tongue, Kenshin thought that Sanosuke could be so weird at times too. Was he really going to marry Sanosuke? Kenshin asked himself slightly, as he tried not to let it bother him.


	3. Chapter 3 Fears?

**Chapter 3: Fears?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Nobuhiro Watsuki does, so do not sue, not like anyone would get anything if they did since I am dirt poor in real life, I put my characters Shuro and Fred in this chapter, yes it does explain what they are

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairing: Sanosuke/Kenshin

**Rated: M **

Sanosuke was still wondering why Kenshin looked worried for earlier, but still decided to say nothing. Though the rain got more heavier now and it started pouring, as Sanosuke shivered a little. Kenshin sighed softly, as he wondered where they should go to keep dry from this storm. Sanosuke placed his hands into his pockets, as he followed Kenshin still, before Kenshin came to a halt.

"What gives?" Sanosuke asked.

"I think it might be best..." Kenshin said slowly, as he looked over at Sanosuke.

"What would be best?" Sanosuke asked further, as he tried to stay calm now.

"Why do you really want to marry me?" Kenshin then asked him.

"Um, can't we go find shelter first?" Sanosuke questioned, as his body kept shivering from the pouring rain, though he wondered why Kenshin wasn't yet.

"I want to know first." Kenshin persisted.

"Because I love you, I have always loved you." Sanosuke whispered out, as he bit onto his lip lightly.

"Alright, I guess we can go find somewhere now." Kenshin whispered back to him.

Sanosuke gave an odd look toward Kenshin, wondering if he was alright now. Besides, did something happen, or what was going on? Sanosuke asked himself, he really wished he knew. Kenshin finally went back to walking deeper into the forest, though Sanosuke kept following him. Not like Sanosuke knew a place to go, he didn't want to return to the dojo though. Kenshin soon sighed, as he stopped again, before he sat down.

"Are you alright?" Sanosuke asked him in a worried tone.

"I just need to clear my head, you can go find shelter." Kenshin stated slowly.

"No way I am leaving you out here in this storm Kenshin." Sanosuke replied bluntly at that.

"I need to find answers." Kenshin muttered now.

"Find answers?" Sanosuke asked, before he took a seat next to him.

Kenshin sighed there, maybe Kaoru was right? Kenshin asked himself slowly. But Kenshin couldn't make it without Sanosuke, that was the only one he had ever thought about. Here he was sitting in the pouring rain, while Sanosuke was shivering at that. Kenshin felt bad for this, as he glanced over to Sanosuke who was shivering next to himself, so he then placed an arm around his lover.

"I think we should go now." Kenshin said slowly.

Kenshin then stood back up and offered a hand to Sanosuke, Sanosuke blushed from this, but took his hand and stood back up to now. Kenshin then returned back to walking within the forest, also making sure that Sanosuke stayed close to him. Sanosuke kept shivering as he tried to keep up, oddly he felt very strange all of a sudden. Kenshin headed to a small path that was hidden in the forest, though Sanosuke had to catch his breath now and again, but tried to keep up still.

"Almost there see." Kenshin soon pointed out.

"That's nice." Sanosuke replied in an almost weak manner.

Kenshin then stared toward Sanosuke, wondering what was wrong. Was Sanosuke alright, or was he just very cold still? Kenshin asked himself. But Kenshin knew one thing, he couldn't leave Sanosuke out here in this pouring rain all alone. Kenshin then decided to do the next thing, as he went over to Sanosuke's side and picked up the younger man. Sanosuke blushed as he now was in Kenshin's arms, which kind of felt warm, so he tried to stay closer to him.

Kenshin ran into the small cabin there, since its door was off still, the way he remembered it to be. Kenshin had been to it before many times to just relax away from the dojo, not like anyone knew he came here. Kenshin then placed Sanosuke down as he went over to the fireplace, as he made sure it still worked. With luck it still did as Kenshin turned it on, Sanosuke slowly walked over and sat before the fireplace.

"You can keep warm here, well some." Kenshin replied slowly.

"Yeah, sure." Sanosuke said.

Kenshin wondered what was wrong with Sanosuke now, he wasn't acting like this earlier, was he? Kenshin really needed to pay more attention, as Kenshin gave a kiss to Sanosuke's cheek. Sanosuke eyed him a bit, as he just stayed before the fireplace, hoping it can warm his body. Kenshin went out of the cabin, to see if he could make a door for it. It was still pouring though, oddly Kenshin was used to the rain too much, so it didn't effect him that greatly. Sanosuke soon glanced around, as he noticed that Kenshin had left.

Kenshin soon sighed as he found nothing, so he returned back to the cabin. Sanosuke looked scared though, as Kenshin noticed that Sanosuke even was clinging tightly onto him. What had gotten into him now? Kenshin asked himself, as he slowly glanced about the cabin. The fireplace was still lit, the other room was still there too.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know, I thought I saw a ghost." Sanosuke shuttered as he kept clinging onto Kenshin.

"I am starting to think that there is something wrong with you." Kenshin pointed out.

"I am serious." Sanosuke replied, as he blushed a little, noticing what he was doing.

"You worry me at times." Kenshin replied.

"Is that so?" Sanosuke asked, as he finally stopped his clinging.

"First you got scared of that ghost train, now you say you saw a ghost. Next what?" Kenshin asked him.

"Well... um... I did though." Sanosuke said, as he sighed then went to sit before the fireplace.

"Alright, what did the ghost look like?" Kenshin asked.

"It had long silver hair... many tails." Sanosuke stated slowly, as he watched the fire.

"I think you been out in the rain too long, that you have." Kenshin pointed out.

"I am serious here..." Sanosuke told him, as he placed his head onto his knees.

Why didn't Kenshin believe him? Sanosuke asked himself. Maybe it was because Kenshin had doubts to marry him? Sanosuke shuttered slightly, trying not to think of that. That was the lat thing Sanosuke needed was for Kenshin to suddenly up and leave him, so maybe he should keep this whole ghost thing quiet. Though the odd ghost did have silver hair and many tails, Sanosuke thought a moment, yeah... it had five of them.

"Just try to keep warm, we can sleep in the other room if you like." Kenshin told him.

"I really don't want you to leave me on my own again." Sanosuke whispered.

"I will be here." Kenshin said to him as he gave Sanosuke a warm smile.

Was he certain on this? Sanosuke asked himself. Or was Kenshin just here to try to sort things over? Sanosuke didn't know answers to these questions that came to his mind. But he was just glad that Kenshin was staying with him and hopefully the storm would lift. Sanosuke sighed, since he didn't know if he could sleep due to hearing the pouring rain and all. Sanosuke was glad the cabin had a roof, but no door wasn't good.

-Meanwhile in the forest

"Darn it, wrong way again." Shuro replied.

"Why not go bother other humans?" Fred asked.

"Because I sense something in him." Shuro answered.

"Did you find me a nut, huh huh?" Fred then asked.

"Is that all you squirrels think about?" Shuro asked him.

"Pretty much yes." Fred replied, giving a small smile.

"You should return home, before those humans think I am talking to myself again." Shuro said as he sighed, flicking his five tails about.

"Why don't you get rid of this storm?" Fred then asked.

"I don't feel like it okay?" Shuro asked in an angry tone.

"Fine, I'll go back to my tree." Fred explained as he ran into the hole within an oak tree.

Shuro soon sighed out, was he really the last kitsune? Shuro didn't know, but he wanted to return back to that human he seen earlier, now how he find him again. Shuro thought on it, oh yeah, he was inside a cabin.

-back to the cabin

Sanosuke somehow had fallen asleep, though it felt like something was trying to keep him extra warm? Sanosuke opened his eyes, as he eeped before he got up, it seemed to be back. Though, Sanosuke glanced over it more, it was no ghost... dang it. Sanosuke then went over to Kenshin as he prodded him and tried to wake him now.

"What?" Kenshin asked him.

"Its back." Sanosuke replied slowly.

"What is?" Kenshin asked, yawning and rubbing over his eyes.

"The five tailed creature." Sanosuke told him.

Kenshin gave a shrug as he followed Sanosuke, though Kenshin looked down to spot a five-tailed thing curled in a ball before the fireplace. Kenshin gave another shrug, since he didn't know what it was, but it was silvery, but it wasn't a ghost, it had fur. Kenshin slowly poked over the creature with his finger, before it growled out, as Kenshin backed away from it.

"How dare you wake me!" Shuro snapped, with glowing blue fox fires circling each one of his tails.

"So... we can understand you?" Kenshin asked slowly.

"I was sleeping peacefully." Shuro said, not even answering that at all.

"We mean you no harm." Sanosuke replied slowly.

"We?" Shuro asked, looking them both over. "You are together?"

"Yeah, we are." Kenshin replied.

"Well... we haven't gotten married yet." Sanosuke replied, as he played with his hands.

"You shall, then." Shuro said simply, as he wagged his tails, making the blue fox fire fade now.

"So, what are you?" Kenshin asked.

"I am known as a kitsune. We do speak human tongue too, besides others." Shuro pointed out.

"There is more?" Kenshin asked further.

"No... I am afraid not." Shuro told him in a sad tone, even curling his tails against his form.

"That is a shame." Sanosuke told him slowly.

"Yes, but I suppose you do not like rain?" Shuro asked.

"Its cold." Sanosuke replied.

"Don't mind him." Kenshin then said.

"I can make it go away." Shuro said as he smiled, not paying attention to Kenshin.

Shuro glanced at the sky, as he swayed his five tails in the air, before the clouds started to break apart. Sanosuke only watched this, as he also wondered why this kitsune seemed to listen to him more so. Kenshin didn't seem to like this kitsune at all, he didn't like that it was even around them both. Shuro gave a smile, as the clouds vanished now and the pouring rain stopped too.

"That was so awesome." Sanosuke pointed out, as he leaned against Kenshin's shoulder.

"I can do more tricks, but you can't see them." Shuro pointed out.

"So... why did you pick me?" Sanosuke asked.

"Because you are special, you have a gift. If you like this other person you are with, you should get married." Shuro replied as he purred a little.

"I... don't know what to say to that." Sanosuke said softly, as he looked over at Kenshin.

Was this kitsune really sure he was special? Sanosuke asked himself. Kenshin just blinked as he sighed now then, since he kept having doubts now. Though the kitsune here just made it far more worse in Kenshin's book that was. Besides why was this kitsune here for and why did it find Sanosuke special?

"Alright you, why are you here?" Kenshin asked.

"He brought me here." Shuro simply said, as he pointed toward Sanosuke with a paw.

"I did what now?" Sanosuke asked confused.

"While you were sleeping, you asked to be kept warm. But this person over here didn't keep you warm." Shuro then shook his head.

"Hey, back off." Kenshin warned, as his eyes changed to gold.

"Um... I got no idea how to make him not revert." Sanosuke whispered to Shuro, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Want to do the test then?" Shuro asked.

"Test?" Sanosuke asked him slowly.

"Yes, a test. If you pass it then it will say where you need to be." Shuro explained.

"If he can't avoid this test, I guess he must then." Kenshin replied.

Shuro eyed Kenshin a bit, before he ran out of the cabin, waiting for Sanosuke to follow. Sanosuke sighed out, as he rubbed the back of his head again as he looked to Kenshin.

"Just don't revert okay?" Sanosuke asked him.

"I will try not too. You don't fall in love with someone else." Kenshin warned him.

"I only love you." Sanosuke replied, before he shook his head now.

Sanosuke then left the cabin, as he followed after the kitsune. Shuro was a pretty fast runner, that was for certain, but somehow Sanosuke kept up with him. Shuro then climbed onto a rock, before he smiled lightly, then he looked over at Sanosuke. Sanosuke didn't know what test the kitsune was talking about anyhow, unless this was a trick?

"Okay, now want me human?" Shuro asked him.

"I... don't know." Sanosuke replied, giving his head a rub.

"Alright then, your first test is this then. Go over to the one you love and kiss them deeply on the lips, then return back here." Shuro said then.

"Um... okay." Sanosuke replied.

Sanosuke blushed, as he went back to the cabin, though oddly Kenshin wasn't inside anymore. Now where did he go? Sanosuke asked himself. Not like Sanosuke knew where Kenshin wandered off to or anything. Though Sanosuke soon started to feel sad, also what was wrong with himself? Sanosuke's body still felt weird, ever since that storm. Sanosuke bit his lip, so he decided to just return back to the kitsune, though he failed in that test, didn't he?

-Meanwhile at the river

Kenshin sighed near the river as he tossed a rock into it. Kenshin watched as it sunk into the water, as he wondered what Sanosuke was doing, or why he was talking with that kitsune. Though Kenshin tried not to revert back into the battousai, for Sanosuke that is. Kenshin was thinking to himself, if he should get married to Sanosuke in private, since Kaoru didn't seem to want any part on that. Though sadly Kenshin didn't want to tell her a truth... he kept hidden deep within, he somehow knew how to make others pregnant, whether it be women or a man.

Kenshin soon sighed more, before he decided to head back to the cabin, though he didn't really want to do so. Kenshin had seen a strange side to Sanosuke now, he seemed like if almost Sanosuke had something wrong with him. Maybe he did? Kenshin asked himself. No, this was Sanosuke he was thinking about, he had nothing wrong with him. Well, or so Kenshin thought anyhow, though the kitsune said that Sanosuke made it appear, how?

-back to Shuro

"I'm sorry, he wasn't in the cabin." Sanosuke said in a low tone.

"You are in love with him, or you not?" Shuro asked him.

"Well, yes. I am greatly in love with him." Sanosuke replied.

"Then just find his aura, you should find it easily if he loves you back that is." Shuro soon said.

Wait, what? Sanosuke asked himself slowly. Kenshin not love him back? No, no... he couldn't think such things. Sanosuke then eyed the kitsune slowly, before he tried to pick up Kenshin's aura, he had once before. Sanosuke soon sighed out more, though he soon got a weird reading, before he run off in that direction.

(Sadly I can't type anymore, my hands are acting up. Anyhow, this isn't the end to this chapter yet, just a warning. Sanosuke: Really a kitsune? Me: Yeah, unless you wanted a huge lion in it? XD. Sanosuke: Okay... a kitsune will do. Kenshin: Why am I with Sanosuke for? Sanosuke: Um... I won't say nothing!, Anyhow I will finish this chapter maybe tomorrow or something. Tell me what you think of it so far too.)


End file.
